Minerva: Realism at its Finest
by ljibee
Summary: (This story was re-written. Find it in the author's profile please.) Minerva has her own definition of reality. One day, she found her reality and own definition of fiction clashed. Being stuck on the other side, what is her will to continue the story? (Cover: Credits to the owner. [Madame de Pompadour in tumblr])
1. Chapter 1

_**Minerva: Realism at its Finest**_

**Self-Insert lll ****Katekyo Hitman Reborn lll ****Adventure**

_**Chapter 1: Reality**_

* * *

"**Minerva."**

I raised my head to look at her, "Don't call my name if you don't have anything important to say."

It is always like this, they are talking about things I cannot understand. Because of them, reality seemed so far away. Under the clouds, beneath the sky, dog, rabbit, cat, horse, ra- what? I'm lost for a second there. You see, I am more of a fantasist than a realist- or both. I don't know. And I don't understand that, why don't I even care? I've been living for 17 years, and I have felt that I am stuck in reality for a long time. Life's a bitch.

"Don't push everyone that tries to befriend you!" she exclaimed. Her hands resting on her hips. A gesture that only she, can exaggerate. What a prick. I think I'm gonna die today. Yay! Happy day. Good bye suckers.

With her heels and an unusual way of wearing her uniform, now wonder that she is one of the most popular girls in school. You must be thinking why a famous girl in school would be on the rooftop, with me, a fucking normal girl. I am also thinking that shit. So don't ask me. What is she doing in here anyway? In the rooftop, with me? Well, I know that I have asked that dumb question, but I can't help. I am a girl who RARELY interacts with 3D people. I love to be with 2D students. But sadly, I can't be.

"Could you please stop bitching? You are so loud, my ears are sooooooo tired of your fucking voice." I said as I stood up.

I walked towards here and touched her shoulders with my both hands. "Fuck you," I coldly said then made my way through the door.

Being in this school never lifts my shitty mood and school never fails to amuse me. Who needs to study anyway? Okay, let's put it this way, even if I am in this fucking school for the sole purpose of studying, WHY DO YOU EVEN NEED TO TAKE TESTS? Okay, I may sound like a total idiot now. Forget about what I said earlier. I'm always damned, don't mind me.

I stared at random shits. This countless shits never astounds me. The stairs, hallway, awful schoolmates, classroom, butterfly, flowe- what the hell? I'm always lost in my thoughts. As I made my way through the hallway, countless eyes looked at me. I almost screamed at them. Like, STOP LOOKING AT ME, I'M A FUCKING FREAAAAK. DON'T FUCKING LOOK AT MEEEEEEEE.

Deym.

* * *

"I'm home," I whispered as I slowly removed my shoes.

_"He-He's dead."_

_"As I have heard."_

I silently entered the living room. Our living room has several painting and state-of-the-art furniture. Only finding my Aunt Cecil and my Mom talking. My Aunt breaking into hysterical cries and my Mom looking at her with cold eyes. When they saw me, I nod in acknowledgment and went to my own room. They are probably talking about the death of my uncle. I have heard it a while ago. Probably, my mom is the one who told my Aunt what happened. Well, you'll never know when death will claim you. Dying is a natural phenomenon. But you will never be ready.

I never really know my Uncle. He dropped by sometimes, other than that, nothing. As I said earlier, I don't associate myself from 3D people. Including my own family. It seems I have my own definition of reality. My reality is fiction. I didn't even noticed that I was curled in my bed, and I was actually looking at the cut-out stars on the ceiling. I find it really amusing. The sky in my own ceiling. Seems real, or not. I checked my watch for the time and shocked to see that it is already 8 o 'clock in the evening. I really abide my time in the convenience store. You see, I am not the kind of person who really goes home after classes. I am one of the I-don't-want-to-be-in-the-house type.

I unconsciously close my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was like, 'Heeey! Who turned on the fucking lights?'.

But no. I don't have the fucking energy to say that shit. Because I saw a face who is very near mine. Holy mackerel.

"Hi baby! I am your mommy~" sheesh. She's so happy.

Seriously, my mom has this cold eyes that can make you shiver, you are not even close to that.

"You really need to control you words Madame. You will be shock if your child answered you." A teenage boy beside the woman said.

Yes. Agree with him. HE is in his right mind. So plea- WAIT A MINUTE. WHO IS A FUCKING CHILD?

I raised my right hand and looked at the chubby fingers that is in front of me. Holy cow. _I am a baby. A fucking baby my friend._

"Come on Reborn. Don't be a killjoy, you are only a child too."

"Sorry Madame, I'm only in my teens."

DID I HEARD IT RIGHT? DID I FUCKING HEARD THIS WOMAN SAY REBORN? Reborn she says. As in Reborn in Katekyo Hitman Reborn? Oh fuck. I'm doomed.

Okay, I need to calm down. It seems that I am in my most vulnerable state right now. As I have heard, that is Reborn. And Reborn is a character form KHR. So- HOLY SHIT. What am I doing in KHR? Who the hell is she? Okay I am not ready for this. Brain, please wait-

_I have two hands, the left and the right~_

_Hold the upright so clean and bright~_

OKAY. I'm fucking ready. So let's analyze the story.

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn, known in Japan as, is a Japanese manga written and illustrated by Akira Amano. The plot revolves around the life of a young boy named Tsunayoshi Sawada, who finds out that he is next in line to become the boss of the most powerful Mafia organization, the Vongola Family. As such, the Vongola's most powerful hitman, a gun-toting infant named Reborn, is sent to tutor Tsuna on how to become a respectable boss._

So for short, I don't even know if I am stuck in the manga _or_ in the anime. I have read and watched both manga and anime, the problem is, the plot is mixed in my fucking mind. There are some arc that is only in the anime and there are some chapters that is only in the manga. So fuck myself.

I don't even understand why Reborn in here looks like a teenager. Or in his twenties. I dunno. Maybe because Reborn's past is not really discussed in the manga or in the anime? Or maybe it is discussed and I am not paying attention? Even if any of my questions are answered, my knowledge about Reborn's past still remained. I know nothing about him except that he is an arcobaleno in a form of a baby and he is the world's strongest hitman.

**"Reborn." **called my "mom".

Dang. I forgot that I am in this situation now.

My "mom" slyly smile and said, "I guess the only thing I needed to do is to name her, maybe I'll name her _Potato_."

Reborn replied as if he is the one being mocked. Hey, I am the one being named Potato. I will not be surprised if Sasha in SNK will appear before me and kidnap me because of my name. Goodness gracious.

"I am not kidding Reborn. I want to name her Potato. And you are hurting my feelings." my mom said.

Reborn sighed as if tired of the argument, "Madame. Let me name her. Because I guess asking you to name her is a bad idea. I guess I'll name her-"

I interrupted him before I can hear a ridiculous name again, " Mi...Mi-Minerva." I softly whispered.

They looked at me with wide eyes. The first one to recover is Reborn, **"So she told us her name. Welcome to the Phalanx Famiglia, Minerva."**

* * *

**So, that is only 1,300 words or more. I don't have any will, to write. Just Oh my ghad. Please support this story and leave some reviews.**

**Live Life. YOLO. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Asdfghjkl. Please support this Fanfic. I won't shut up until you do. **SUPPORT. SUPPORT. SUPPORT. SUPPORT. SUPPORT. SUPPORT. SUPPORT. SUPPORT. SUPPORT. SUPPORT. SUPPORT. SUPPORT. SUPPORT. SUPPORT. SUPPORT. SUPPORT. SUPPORT. SUPPORT. SUPPORT. SUPPORT. SUPPORT. SUPPORT. SUPPORT. SUPPORT. SUPPORT. SUPPORT. SUPPORT. SUPPORT. **Okay. I'll stop. The word "support" does not describe what I feel, the best sentence is, LEAVE REVIEEEEWS. LEAVE REVIEEEEWS. LEAVE REVIEEEEWS. LEAVE REVIEEEEWS.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

It is hard to believe that I am in KHR. The last time I checked, I was in my room feeling dramatic.

I've been living in this place for less than a week, I guess? I can't keep track of time, because I am a baby. Even if I am a 17 year old gal in a week old body, I do have my priorities. Example, sleeping, eating and sleeping again.

I recently found out that I am the daughter of the daughter of the Phalanx Famiglia. That makes my mother an heir to the throne. I don't really know what's happening around me (not literally around me, I mean I don't know what's happening in this mafia). Curse Reborn. My mother is always away being the successor and all. She left me in the care of Reborn. The problem is, Reborn too, is always away. So he left me in the care of Amelia. Amelia is a frail lady with a kind smile. She always hummed lullabies to make me asleep. She make me drink my milk, take care of my shit and all the things that I cannot do myself (that makes it everything).

Amelia was carrying me when the door burst open showing my mother with a bright smile. In a matter of seconds, she is now in front of Amelia still with the creepy smile. In my week long stay, I noticed that if my mom is wearing a scary smile, she will definitely do something funny. Last time she used that grin, Reborn was on the floor before he even noticed it. That's how scary she is. It is amazing to see Reborn on the floor, but to imagine seeing someone beat him, unbelievable. I don't know if Phalanx Famiglia was even in the canon.

Amelia give me to Mom. Mom carried me outside the room. It is my first time to see the outside of my room.

* * *

"As I was saying—"

"FATHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER! ~" my mother screamed as she dashed in an unknown room. I saw a long table with many unknown people looking at my mother. I can see in their faces that they are straining to say that my mother should've shut up, and she should have mind her own business.

I don't really know where we are, mom just came, snatched me from Amelia and brought me in the middle of nowhere. Well, I know where we are, we are in a large mansion. A cool looking mansion. The type you see in movies.

"FATHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER! ~" she said continuing to scream.

I don't know how I can express my feelings. Maybe in four words. I. Don't. Know. Her.

Mom came into a screeching halt when we saw an old man approaching her. Some kind of an old fart. He have this long beard that reached his waist, and a scary looking face. The first scary face I saw so far. Well, because mom is confiding me in my room. Duh.

"What kind of shit is this Lisse?" he said using the most disturbing tone I've ever heard.

My mom's name is Lisse? Okay. Okay. I did not expect that. I thought my mom's name would be Ana or something. Or much better, Esmeralda. The type that would make you wonder why the hell is she named like that, or is it because of the looks and the attitude. But no. No. She is named Lisse.

"Well, you see, I want you all to look at my daughter. She have this cute little fingers and this—"

"I don't have time for this Lisse!" he said while he's making huge gestures using his hands, "I don't care about that child. We are in the middle of a fucking war! And I am fucking losing! Listen to me, many Mafia Families are out there, and I want you to stay inside your house!"

"Well can you please shut up for a moment? Look at your granddaughter. Isn't she cute?"

My grandfather face palmed. He looked like he will faint. I heard a murmur in the crowd. Suddenly I heard shouts that said, "Hey! Listen to your Daughter!" or more like "Your granddaughter is really cute!" Then they burst in laughter.

"Yah." I said.

My grandfather finally looked at me and smiled. "Yeah, she really is cute."

* * *

_**After 2 years**_

"Mom~ Please call Bro." I squealed. For them, it is a wonder why I could speak and I could walk, already. For me, it is not. Hell, I've lived for 17 years. I know what's good and what's not. I'm as good as Squalo. No. Not Squalo. I'm as good as Xanxus. No. Not Xanxus either. I guess in my state, Dame-Tsuna will be better. Since his flames are not yet locked up.

"Why would I call Reborn My dear?" she said in her softest voice. Warning! Don't be fooled. If she uses that tone, she is ready for the kill. Reborn and Mom seemed to have a fight last night. I heard them shouting. _I heard my mom shouting. **She was shouting about how Reborn can be a scum. **_I don't really understand why they are always fighting. Well, I can say that after 2 years, Bro Reborn is such a fine guy. He talks like he know everything. And he knows when I was about to make my evil schemes. Well, I'm not being sarcastic calling him Bro Reborn. He told me I could call him that. He was the one who discovered that I have the capability to walk on my own, and plot my evil plans. Mwuhahahaha. Enough.

You see, I can see that the story line have changed. In KHR, Reborn was declared as an Arcobaleno when Luce is carrying Aria in her womb. So that's supposed to be million years ago. But in here, Reborn was like in his teens of twenties. Well, I haven't asked his age yet. You see, even guys can be sensitive on that subject too.

"Mom. I am going to be a kindergarten. _And you have no plans on escorting me to my school. _So you have no choice but to let Bro do it. Duh." I sarcastically said. She pulled me in front of a mirror and I saw my gray eyes staring at me. With a seriously white messy hair, I rolled my eyes. I have this big eyes that makes me look like a doll. And long eye lashes that makes me a doll. I have this complexion that even an albino can't bet with. I don't know what the heck my family is made of. I don't know who _my dad is_. **Hell, it is not even Reborn. **My mom do not really open the topic. But I suspect that I got my eyes from him. You see, my mom got a pair of violet eyes.

I'm getting used to KHR I guess.

"You can't go with him! He lets you play with guns! Can't you understand? GUNS!" she exclaimed. She crudely brushes my hair. I kept complaining on how rude she was. She's getting used to me complaining. A two year old girl, rebelling against her mom. Cool.

My only problem is, I flushed too easily. Yeah. You can already see the problem.

I WANT TO BE AN UNEMOTIONAL BITCH. BUT I CANNOT! I CANNOOOOOOOOOOOT. I am damned.

When it's hot, my face gets red.

When I'm pissed, my face gets red.

When I blush, my face gets red.

I CAN BLUSH TOO EASILY. WHAT THE HELL.

I can feel my face becoming red. "Mom, I will hold a gun in the future, why not now?" I asked impatiently.

My mom is definitely a mom. She always pulls me away when I get dragged into troubles. Example, when I tried to go with Bro. Yes. It is not a problem. But he was about to assassinate someone. I want to see it. My mom won't let me, so she locked me into my room. And I cannot go out. Like, for the whole week. I always see people die every now and then. We always get attacked by some fucking Famiglia. Even Amelia, my nurse, can also kill and fight. Both at the same time. Now you can freely imagine on how many people died in my room. I can't understand why grandfather can't change the Phalanx Mafia's headquarters.

"Just go outside and I'll call Reborn. Curse Amelia for having a day off." My mom said then cursed.

I beamed at her and got outside. Lisse is such a devil. Well, she was. Before I came into her life. That's what Bro Reborn told me. She got the most kills in our mafia. She's a trained mass murderer. She is a machine that kills people without any feelings that can drag them downward. Maybe she has. Maybe that is happiness to kill. To take the life of others. On the book "Cell" of Stephen King, humans are killers from the start. They are not murderers now because their intelligence overcame their killer instinct. But my mother is a different case, she used her intelligence to kill. It seems that her killer instinct and intelligence was both rising in an alarming rate. Of course she killed more than Reborn, they have a large age gap.

I bumped into a person along the stairways. "Sorry," I mumbled. I am now kneeling on the ground. Hey, I have my physical limits.

"It's okay," It said then helped me stand up.

What came into the view—this is what I can't believe, a superior kind of person is in front of me. He smiled at me, and I smiled at him. More like a smirk.

"Hi," I grimace.

It's Timoteo. The Vongola Nono. The Mafia boss of the most powerful Famiglia in the world is in front me. I'm really stunned. And I looked like an idiot now. At least not an Idiot cow. Not even a Dame-Tsuna in the slightest.

Timoteo is the Ninth and current Boss of the Vongola Famiglia at the beginning of the series. He is 70 years old, and it is implied that he is becoming too weak to lead the Famiglia, which is why he searches for his successor.

"Hello," he greeted. I want to ask him a bunch of questions. Like, 'Are all of your sons are already dead?' Or more like, 'Have you seen the sin?' It would be fun seeing him shocked. But I bet he wouldn't be. He practiced his whole life using that calm expression.

"MINERVAAAAAAA! Where the heck are you?"

A scream suddenly came from a distance. "Bye~" I bid my farewell. Seeing Timoteo is once in a lifetime chance. But my mother strangling me is not a once in a lifetime. She's in her most angered state, so I must answer to her summon. She's like a best you see, can be a cannibal though.

When my Mom and Bro came to the view, I waved at them. My Mom scowling and Reborn smirking. I guess he won the debate that they are doing every night. How did Reborn do that? Cool.

"Hi Bro!" I greeted.

"Why are you wearing that dress?" he asked in his most plain voice. The chameleon on his hat steering. What's the name of that little thing again? Dang. I already forgot.

I am wearing a plain white little dress that hangs on my body. I looked like a total hanger for this.

"Mom~" I sing sang. Answering Reborn's question.

My Mom rolled her eyes and walked inside the HQ. "Someone's having a bad day, right Minerva?"

I laugh at Reborn's question and face the car that was not there a minute before. Reborn is not like the manga and anime described. He is a sweet little shit. He actually care for everyone that is close to him.

* * *

"What are we doing in here? What the fudge Bro. What the fudge." I said while looking at the airport in front of us. It's supposed to be 'what the fuck'. But it seems that I have a problem in the tongue department. I am a two years old child you see, my tongue have its own limits. I can't curse, for any forbidden reason I don't know.

He started walking again and he's going inside the terminal. "We are going to Japan," he plainly said while walking.

This is the problem with Reborn, he is a sweet little shit. "HEY! I AM NOT INFORMED THAT I AM GOING TO JAPAN!" I screamed. But just when I was about to strangle Reborn, I saw some familiar silhouette.

"Oh my god, ITS MAKAROV," I squealed.

I quickly dodge all the person that may/may not intentionally block my meeting with the Fairytail guild master. When I was near him, panting, I've got the courage to say thing like, 'Are you Makarov-san?' and things like, 'How's Fairytail?'

In my dismay, he is not Makarov-dono.

A hand grabbed my dress from behind and dragged me away from the man, with my tantrums, it's getting hard for the one pulling me. Hey! You can't blame me. First, I thought I was going to be kinder this year! And the truth is that they are going to drag me to Japan—

Shit. _ I am going to Japan._

I looked at the one who dragged me and frowned. "Why am I going to Japan? Why can't I stay here? Duh. Please don't tell me it's because of our mafia's harshness. I've seen too many deaths, you cannot reach the limit," I discussed to Reborn.

"You are going to kinder in there, not in_ here._" He coldly said.

Well, I should look at the good side. Maybe I can make a contact with the future Vongola Decimo and make friends with him. He's a cutie isn't he? Damn hormones. Go away.

"Where in Japan? Be specific please. AND FOR GOD'S SAKE. I DON'T HAVE ANY CLOTHES."

I really don't have anything. Just a white shitty bags full of crayons that Mom prepared. I would really strangle anyone right now. In our Mansion, I used to strangle Calix. He is a spoiled shit that can't do anything. Well, he can wail, cry and throw tantrums. I really want to strangle him right now. Well, he is one of Grandfathers extras. When I say extra, that one shitty shit that got dragged because his grandfather is a mafia dealer. And his Grandfather is _Mafia Dealer._

"Your clothes are already in there. And please try to be quiet. I don't want any nosy woman to intervene with how I tortu—discipline you," he said while looking at a suspicious woman who is glaring at him. He gave me an Idea. I beamed and started to scream.

Kidding.

I can't scream here. Reborn is an intimidating man at his age. Even a child like me should know its place. I have a hit man with me. And I guess, he is now the world's strongest hit man. Or he will be. I can see that he's not an Arcobaleno still. As an Arcobaleno, he remains fairly calm through any situation and always putting a straight face, even in his "fights" against Colonnello. He also is rather sadistic and likes to occasionally tease his students like Dino and Tsuna.

"Wait Bro. Where are we going exactly? You changed the topic," I smirked.

He sighed in defeat, "In Namimori."

* * *

"You dumb shit. Kill it. Kill it!"

"Don't scream."

"Ugh. You shitty protagonist. That goddamn character will never change! You cannot expect him to be an angel after not killing him! He'll be an antagonist still! And he will try to fudging kill you every time you cross your paths! Damn movies! Damn clichés! Damn directors! Dam graphics! Damn dog!"

"If you can't watch quietly, please skydive now. I don't care If you have a parachute or not."

I am watching an action movie. And we are now in the airplane and the two of us is still awake. But the other passengers are past asleep. I cannot sleep. This is my first time in an airplane. In my past life, I haven't. In my recent, well, this is still my first.

"Hey Bro Reborn. Can you please tell the stewardess that I want milk? My throat's becoming itchy," I'm an annoying bitch I know. But I will tease Reborn until he is pissed off.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

**"NO,"** he said with finality.

I smirked, "Leon, be a wand."

The chameleon stirred and was now trying to change its form. Yes, I remembered the chameleon's name. Mwuahahahaha.

"Stewardess! Please get me some milk," he demanded to the flight attendant who was flirting with the guy behind Reborn.

Leon stirred again and showed his tongue, "You traitor." Reborn whispered.

Leon can change into anything handy. Thanks to me. I taught him. I was only joking. What I taught him is to change into wand or various other things that can embarrass a man.

"Bullshit! You're too soft! That's what I'm talking about!" I whispered as the friend of the protagonist betrayed him.

Bro looked at me, "Where did you learn to cuss?" he asked.

"In some fudging manga called** Katekyo Hitman Reborn**," I said then smirked.

* * *

"How's the flight?" A long haired woman asked us when we came to this house's front door.

_"Okay."_

The woman's eyes twinkled and followed us through the living room where, Reborn and I sat like bosses.

The woman came back with a tray full of cookies and two glasses of juice. I didn't notice that she was gone. Or I was too busy looking at the interior of the house.

"Minerva. Go change into your room," he ordered.

I gave him my 'are-you-kidding-me?' look.

I don't know where, my room is. And don't expect me to know. It is my first time here.

He gave me his 'you-are-not-dumb-are-you?' look.

I found my room in the middle of the hallway in the second floor of the house. It is decorated with nothing. Pale brown, bed, cabinet, mirror and other fancy things that I don't know how to deal with. As per Reborn's order, I changed my dress.

I got back to the living room as quickly as I can. Which I cannot

"—this a confidential matter. You are not to speak to the child about this." Reborn was telling the woman something when I entered the living room. I sat beside him.

"Do not eat that," he said while grabbing the cookie I was about to munch.

"What?" I asked.

"The woman in front of you made that cookies," he answered.

"Aww, come on Reborn. My cookies are perfect." The woman said while smiling nonchalantly.

"That woman—"he said while pointing to the woman in front of us, "—have the ability to cook anything that is poison. She is my partner at some events."

I became stiff. Can cook anything that turns into poison? Have long hair and grey eyes like mine? Also kills? Lastly, in love with Reborn?

I looked at the woman in front of us. Her eyes still twinkling while looking at Reborn. She looked at me and said, "Hi there little Minerva. I'm Bianchi."

* * *

I lay in my bed still awake. What happened today was a real shock. Going to Japan, precisely in Namimori. And staying for a week with Bianchi.

Bianchi is Gokudera's half-sister, as they share the same father. Bianchi, known as "Poison Scorpion Bianchi" or simply "Poison Scorpion" in the Mafia world, specializes in Poison Cooking, a technique that turns any food she makes into poison.

Bianchi explained that she was going to escort us through this place. Some Families are on war because they want this place to be their territory. But they can't, she explained. Because some powerful man in a powerful mafia have his family in here. I know that. That is the Sawada Residence. They can't claim this place their territory because this is Iemetsu's turf.

I didn't notice that I fell asleep.

* * *

_**"Ma'am."**_

Then someone shook me.

"Ma'am."

I slowly opened my eyes and I saw a grand room with a maid on the bedside.

"Ma'am, you are already late for school," she said then bowed.

What school? I thought I was not going to kinder until next week?

I stood up and noticed that my eye level become some meters higher. And the room where I slept last night was nowhere to be seen. But I recognize this room. This is my past self's room. I quickly got to the bathroom and looked at my face. Big purple eyes staring at me with my brunette hair still messed up.

I touched my reflection. Wishing it to be more unreal. But it is not. I can feel the heat of the hot water in the bath tub even if it is meters away from me. I can feel the steam that it emits.

I can't still believe it. My dream world is really a dream after all.

**_What the heck._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

"Who told you that? Tell him I forgive him, for saying such things that truly hurt my feelings," she said then smiled fakely to the girl before us.

She is **Allison**. The one who can last my attitude and one of the fake girls—sorry, one of the well-known girls in our school. She can literally smile even when she is being insulted, which I'm happy to give her a slow clap. She is a sadistically abnormal girl. All of them looked up to her. Telling her every valentines that she is so perfect so that they can have a date with her. Well, for me, no.

The girl slowly opened the door and walked out of the rooftop which we are always staying. I looked at Alisson who is waiting for the girl to reach out of our earshot.

"As I was saying, did you the guy from the other section? Such a jerk! You see? That girl who came before? They are in the same section and I can feel that he is the one who told them that I am a bitch!"

I still can't believe that fucking two years that I stayed in KHR is only a dream. But I remember every fucking details that I stayed in there. How come it's only a dream? But maybe I'm just fooling myself. My desire to exist reality enveloped my mind and showed it in my dream. Maybe my mind says that I should live in reality and not in any other bullshit.

"—and did you saw the girl from my class? She feels that she can intimidate me. If only she know that I want to strangle her and hang her on the wall! That whore!"

I rolled my eyes at the thought of wanting to sleep. Maybe I can go back to that dream. Then be in coma, so that I'll stay forever in KHR. But KHR is KHR, Reborn is Reborn and Lisse is Lisse. I can't go back. Maybe if I go back to sleep—

"Hey Minerva! Are you even listening to my rants?!" she screamed at my ear. That bitch.

I glared at her and said, "So please refrain from shouting beside my ear. You don't have the capacity for pay for the damages."

"Hey! What happened to you? It's like you just came back from the past. You are speaking like my grandmother. Well, my grandmother is dead but I heard her speaking about old English."

I face palmed. This girl have a really serious case of brain damage. I'm not speaking like that! Am I? But maybe I'm just too tire to deal with things—

"Hey Min. The bell already rang. Let's come back in here after class."

* * *

"Yah right—No. I don't have anything to do with it- Deal with it. Bye bye," Allison shot me a glare as I hanged up from my cousin from the other line.

"What is that?" she continued glaring at me.

I rolled my eyes, "A cell phone. Duh."

"No. Not that shit. I'm talking about the one you're talking too. Who is that?"

"Oh. It's the Student Council President. Whining about their damaged things," I plainly said. Which I earned a more intense glare from her.

"What did you just do?!"

Here we go again.

I am the magnet of _unluckiness_. And it's like destruction wants to befriend me. Everywhere I go, unfortunate events follow me. Now you can see why I hate to live. The student council president wants to know if I am involve with the destruction of their student council room. Hell. I don't even want to go there. Why are they blaming me?

"Hey! Answer me Min. Who called you?"

"The lovely Student Council President."

"WHAT—"

"Oh shut up."

I rolled my eyes at the sight of Allison gaping at me. What the fucking heck. I can't really be with her with this state. Every move she makes annoys me. I hate every piece of her. And what the heck is happening to me? I do not have this mindset before. I don't usually hate anyone who just moves and fuck up.

"Hey~"

A fucking happy face showed

A white figure danced in front of my eyes. I think I'm going to faint. Why so sudden?

My eyelids felt so heavy I cannot lift them anymore. My head aches. What I'm feeling is a combination of sleepiness and fainting. I felt myself yawn unintentionally, well, I don't even know if you can yawn intentionally. My sight's becoming fuzzy too.

"Minerva, do you know- what happening to you?! Min? Min!" I heard mumblings from someone, but it seems it's so far away. What the fuck?

"Hello!" I heard a loud voice and suddenly my sight became clearer with the sight of the color blue. I opened my eyes widely and tried to shake myself to take off dizziness. I was greeted by the sight of a blue haired man with violet eyes like mine and Allison staring at me with wide eyes.

I am really eager to know who the fuck is this stranger, "Who are—"

* * *

Allison is insanely staring at the guy before her. A moment before, her friend is feeling dizzy and has recovered from it almost immediately. But now, Minerva is lying in the strange man's arms. Her friend fainted right after recovering from the dizziness she felt, what shocked her most is that the man is smiling. Not a smile that represents the happiness of the one who wears it, but a smile that schemes.

"Why—who are you?" the afraid girl asked with her terrified eyes staring down at the man who is now kneeling on the ground, Minerva in his arms.

"Don't wanna tell~ Bye Allison-chan~ You don't want people staring at you for just hysterically screaming in the middle of the school, do you? Don't worry, I'll go! And I'll take care of Min-chan~" the strange man was out of sight as fast as he came bubbling out of nowhere.

Allison tried to move but she can't. She wanted to try and save her best friend from the strange man, but she can't make her muscles to move.

"What happening Ms. Allison?" A voice came booming behind her, she tried to turn around, and surprisingly, she did, she can.

"Nothing Sir."

* * *

"What the heck," I murmured as I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the ceiling above me. Ugh. My head really fuckers off sometimes. I'M GONNA KILL MYSELF. Really.

I touched my forehead experimenting if it will hurt even if I touched it. Luckily, it didn't. I looked at my surrounding and found out that I was lying in my own bed. When did I came here? The last time I remember is feeling dizzy and seeing a strange blue haired man smiling at me.

I tried to sit but it failed, I was going to try it for the second time but my door flew open, "It's good that you're awake."

I stared at my mom. She is wearing this super strict face. Not it's my first time seeing her in that form but this time is like an exception. She is really fuming mad. And I think it concerns me. Even my parrot inside my room is like saying that, "Go die."

When did I get a parrot? Never mind.

"Get up and change. You have a guest. That person said you faint and only helped you to go here."

Yah. Yah. Yes. I know I fain—WAIT. DID I REALLY FAINT? OH FUCK. THEN WHO THE HECK BROUGHT MY FUCKING BODY IN THIS FUCKING HOUSE AND BROUGHT ME TO THIS STUPID BED?! Maybe Allison. Yes. It's most likely to be her. She's the last one I remember to be with me.

"Is she Allison?" I asked, I really feel that I'll going to be interrogated here. For fuck's sake, I'm really unhappy to go here.

I am not a home person. I like going home because in our house, when there is house, there is bed. I would love to hibernate. But there's the fucking school that needs my shitty attendance. Hallelujah.

_Grades do dictate your life. Teachers do dictate your life. Parents do dictate your life. _Don't believe people who says that your life is **yours.**

No it's not yours. You cannot control it. Well maybe you can, but it can never change anything. You can change your life if you have the view of your own fucking future.

She stared at me crazily and raised her right eyebrow. **"It is a boy."**

_The fuck is happening to me._

* * *

A guy came running from the streets out of nowhere. Every people he passed turned their heads as they look at him. With only wearing his brief, he screams indistinguishable sounds.

"What is wrong with him?" A woman wearing a dress asked in a low tone. Her eyes following the man. Beside her, a woman and a middle age man wearing a suit and tie are following the man wherever he go with their eyes.

"He's probably insane," the middle age man said while scanning the crowd's reaction.

"Yeah. Probably he is," the woman beside the man agreed.

The man reached the nearest park and begged for mercy for every guy he sees. In this action, no one tries to go near him. Everyone afraid what he might do.

In a nearby swing, a man wearing a fedora in his casual suit is looking at the man. Examining each of the guy's gesture. When finally, he decided to approach the insane man.

"What happened?"

The man asked.

"Ish—ish!"

The guy only answered indistinguishable sounds.

"Calm down. I'm a doctor. I can help you. Let's go to the police."

"Neii! No!'

"Why are you refusing?"

"Dd—Dead."

The man in the fedora stared at the insane guy with calm eyes.

"Please try to say things much clearer?"

"Min," and the man fainted.

The man in the fedora looked at the guy's body with calculating eyes and brought out his phone.

_Toot—toot—toot._

"_Good afternoon Sir."_

"Fetch me in the nearest park. The one near our clinic, I have someone with me, so please prepare things."

"_Yes, sir. Anything you need?"_

"Please check Patient ZSX- 13. And ready the capsule for Patient ZSX- 5."

* * *

I entered our living room and saw a blue haired man. Beside her is mom. Who is this shit?

"So I assume that you are a friend of Minerva?"

My mother is really glaring at the boy. Well, really, she have all the rights to be suspicious, this boy have a blue hair, violet eyes like ours and a creepy look in his eyes. Not to mention is hair is too long for a guy.

The most uncomfortable thing is that he is creepily smiling.

"No mom, he is not a friend," I said as I sat beside mom.

"Yes. We are not friends Madam," he said still smiling.

"Right," I backed him up.

"We are in the same school."

"Right."

"And lastly, I'm her boyfriend."

"Right—WAIT WHAT?"

"I see. So will you please explain this to me?" My mom said with venom in her voice.

"WAIT! I REALLY DON'T KNOW HIM—"

"You see Madam, we are madly in love," he said while smiling insane.

"WELL FOR YOUR INFO, I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU—"

"Even if we don't recognize each other because our memories had been erased, we could easily distinguish each other."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, YOU FREAK! I'LL KILL YOU!" I literally screamed.

"We'd kill anyone who tries and has the capability to harm each one of us."

My mother is facing the guy so her back is facing me. I don't know if she can't hear me because she's listening to the guy or my mother is literally ignoring me.

"I see. I now understand," My mom whispered as she faced me.

I'M REALLY SURE SHE'LL KICK THIS GUY OUT OF OUR HOUSE. I WILL LITERALLY KILL THIS GUY! He'll ruin my life!

"Please stay for the week, I really want to know you," she said while smiling at the strange guy.

"**WHAT THE FUCK MOM."**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING. 3  
BTW, thank you **_**passerby.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey. It's me. I'm going to have a very short update. I'm very sorry but I'm struggling with school activities right now. We are proposing our thesis title. Sadly, it cannot be a descriptive one. That's why I am struggling. The other thing is, we are being rejected. But we're gonna push this through. I have two other friends that's helping me. Yay!**

**Again, sorry for this short update.**

Chapter 4

* * *

"Allison? Why are you calling me this late at night? I'm about to sleep you see? Well, of course you can't see, you're in your home," I said then yawned. I am clumsily walking to my bed while cursing at the guy who told mom that his my boyfriend. The nerve of that guy.

I looked at my watch only to see that it was 11 o' clock in the evening. Well I really could not sleep because I was thinking of that guy. This is my first time seeing that _kind _of guy. Well, I thought I have seen a guy with those personality but—I can't recall the name of the guy who have the same behavior with the guy behind this wall.

Well, my mom asked the blue haired guy to sleep beside my room. Honestly, I can't really understand my mother.

"I'm just checking you out. You've been dizzy and passed out. Then a blue haired guy came out of nowhere and caught you? That's what I remember," she said in the other line. She's not sure where exactly the guy appeared? What the fuck. He is in front of us that time! I guess? Or did he came from the back? WHAT. I'm not sure myself.

"Well whatever. You answered the line so that means you're safe. Bye~"

_Toot—toot—toot._

Wow. She hanged up too fast.

Who is that guy anyway? Violet eyed, blue haired, tall and has the right kind of features to be called handsome. Well he is handsome in Allison's standard. He seems insane. Maybe has a few loose screws. Why do I even bother to think about him? I need sleep.

This day is too long.

* * *

A man wearing a fedora sat in a wooden chair. He is in a room where all the computers are gathered. In front of him are twenty human size capsules.

"El. Come here."

An ash haired girl appeared in his side and looked at him with blank blue eyes.

"What can El do for you Master Re?"

The ash haired girl replied. Her voice is too soft for an adult and too strong for a child.

The atmosphere in the room suddenly changed. It became heavier. The transparent screen automatically typing words into them, clear water pumps began to move. The bright blue lights suddenly began to dim. The only sound that echoes is the ticking of the clock and the rough breathing of the guy in the fedora.

"El, is Patient ZSX- 5 ready?" he asked with coldness in his voice. His eyes are glue to the open capsule in front of him. His arms are comfortably leaning at the side of the chair and his legs are easily crossed.

"Yes Master Re. El ensured that the Patient ZSX- 5 cannot move following Master Re's orders. El had sedate him inside ward 3. Patient ZSX- 5 is currently asleep and paralyze after El injected him chemical 302," she said then closed her mouth. It seems that only her mouth can move.

After her speech, the ticking of the clock overwhelmed the silence. The man feeling nothing calmly looked at the open capsule. Its door opened and steam coming out.

"Get me a glass of water," he replied and breathed heavily. The man seems too tired to move. Even too tired to care. His eyes moved sideways to look at the ash haired girl.

"Is there anything Master Re need from El?"

"Nothing other than water."

The blue eyed girl suddenly disappeared into his side. He sighed and continued looking at the human size thing.

"I wonder what am I doing?"

* * *

**Click. Click.**

"Wake up sleepy head."

I slowly opened my eyes and saw a pistol pointing at me.

WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?

It change into a chameleon and licked my nose.

"Traitor. Traitor," A guy in his teens wearing a fedora on his head said.

"Re-Reborn?"

"Get up and go," he coldly said. I am staring widely at his face and at Leon that is comfortably sitting on his fedora. I didn't even realize that I am smiling,

"Hi bro," I mockingly said as I stood up and slowly made my way to the shower.

I was welcomed by a shower nonetheless. There is a tall mirror that reached its way to the ceiling. It makes the bathroom look larger. I stood up in front of the mirror unable to believe what's happening. I even slapped myself to make sure it's not a dream. I touched almost everything in the bathroom just to make sure that I'm not a dream. But it's not. The bath tub is slippery. The shampoo, conditioner and soap is glossy and bubbly when applied to water. It can't be a dream, it's too real.

But staying at school with Allison was real too. I cursed at her so many times that day that I can't even count it. I can even recall fainting and…

Having a boyfriend.

I attained an instant boyfriend. It really disgust me to the core. I do not want to bother with guys. I'm not a man hater. I view them as humans. They have the capability to get hurt, screw up and die. They can take risks that have the higher possibility of losing. But I think that what makes guys human is. The ability to learn and love. And cry and cry and cry. That's what I hate about myself and others, tears. I do not have any issues with crying, but I read something that says that sweat and tears came from the same place. I feel uncomfortable. Sweat—why did I even have mention this topic?

What the hell.

I looked at the window. Both worlds have ceilings. Well it is common sense. Both world have houses. Ugh.

Why did I even exist in reality anyway? But speaking of reality, I don't know which route to take. Katekyo Hitman Reborn or where I exist in the first place?

Both worlds are real. But which world am I truly living?

* * *

**Woah. This is the end of this chapter. To make up for it, I will post the next chapter soon. Thank you for reading. Please leave reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**REVIEW/s**

**Alynn- Aorels: **Hey, greetings.

Is this guy Byakuran with different hair and eyes (I just want it to be Byakuran, but it's probably not him)? Wait, if it was she would have recognize him. Is it the guy from the student council? Or just a stranger?

Why is he friends with Allison if she doesn't like her?

'Dead Min'? Minerva died? Huh, but I thought... What the hell happened? I don't understand anything anymore. Whyyyy?

Her mother is a little strange, I mean, her daughter is screaming her head off about not knowing the guy, and she trust him? Is she hoping he will kill her in her sleep or something? Huh, strange mom, I'm lucky mine's not like that.

I'll be going, see you next time, bye!

**Hey Alynn,**

**Sorry for the late post. I love Byakuran, but who knows, maybe that guy is Byakuran, or Irie, or Hibari or Yamamoto. HAHAHA. By the way, thanks for the review.**

* * *

**Hey guys. :3 **

"If the sentence is in Japanese, the sentence must look like this."

"_If the sentence is in Italian, the sentence must look like this."_

"**And if the sentence is in English, the sentence must look like this."**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

"Min. Go for a walk. There's something Bianchi and I wants to talk about."

I nodded and got the hell out. Yeah right. Adult's issues. And I'm not allowed to hear it, because I'm just a fucking child. Yeah, damn it. Curse hell. Curse Reborn. Cursing this fucking life. Curse Hibari—no. Not him. Let's change it. Curse Gokudera. Curse Yamamoto—no. Not him either. Ugh. I should stop cursing everybody.

I'm really in KHR. I can't still believe it. But Bianchi—

Oh.

Bianchi is slightly younger than Reborn in here. I really ruined the timeline and the characters. I hope Gokudera-kun is not that angry with me, he might blew me up. Bianchi is older the Gokudera than 5 years. Well if my memory serves me right, Reborn really is a pedophile. Bianchi and Reborn have a large difference in their age in the canon. If by chance, Gokudera is still around my age, maybe he haven't experienced Bianchi's cooking. Good for him.

My feet brought me to a fucking candy store. Yes. A FUCKING CANDY STORE.

Oh well.

I entered and saw a lot of treats. Obviously. This is a fucking candy store.

"Hi Ma'am—Oh. What are you doing in here 'lil gal? What—"

"Bye," I quickly got outside. The cashier starts using slang words. I can't handle it. I am usually depressed when I hear someone saying slang things. That's because when I was in third grade, (in my other life) I tried my best to do it because it was in our class room trend. So _everyone_ really uses. But I'm the only one left out (I'm always left out, but I am in third grade that's why I'm not aware.) so I tried to learned it and asked some few friends to teach me, but the chaos occur. They asked on why I couldn't do it, then I told them that 'I am a royalty, that's why,' and that really ruined our friendship. I cannot learn those shitty things.

* * *

I was walking when I suddenly realized that I am now in nowhere, Kidding. I don't know what street is this. And the passersby are now weirdly staring. They will look at me now and then and if they have some company, they'll whisper to each other. Don't they realize that even to a two year old girl, what they're doing is really rude?

But of course they are staring. Even if I saw a baby loafing in a street with no one but herself, I'll stare at her. Even if ask her if necessary.

Gazing at the houses I feel like I've seen it though. Even the street is too familiar to begin with. Every house, every tree, every little shit I see. Even the lamppost. Maybe all the structure in Japan looks the same? Probably yes, probably no. But it must have been my imagination that this street is too familiar. Or I'm just being too preoccupied finding ways not to notice the people staring. Oh shit. I need to focus about going home, maybe I need to ask someone.

I approached a woman with a shoulder length hair. She is unusually happy with bag in both hands. Maybe she came from a grocery store. Or maybe she just like to carry bags. She saw me (she just saw me, all of the passersby are staring at me and _she _just saw me) and looked at me with wide eyes, she quickly scooped me into her arms. What the hell, how can she carry me? She have those bulky bags with here. May be she has super strength or something?

"What are you doing in here little girl? Are you lost?" she softly asked as she continued walking.

This is kidnapping right?

Where is she going? You can't just get toddlers in the street and be like, 'Hey, you love flowers? I love flowers too!' Why did she even bring me with her? What the fuck. I cannot talk to her and say long Japanese sentences, it'll freak her out. She'll wonder how the heck can a two year old foreigner, can say long Japanese sentences. Well, in the Phalanx Famiglias Head Quarters, they are speaking Japanese. So Japanese is my first language. I don't know how to speak Italian for Merlin's sake. Staring at her won't do any good either, she'll tickle me. Typical adults. Ugh. I need Reborn. Where the fuck are you Reborn? YOU ARE NOT IN MY RANGE WHEN I NEED YOU. CURSE YOU. GO TO HELL.

"Oh, poor little thing," she said then launched into a story. Her voice is so soothing, I want to sleep—IS THIS THE EVIL SCHEME OF THE KIDNAPPERS? OH MY GOD. They'll kidnap me and snatch my organs, and sell it in the black market.

"—and you know I do have a son around your age. But he is too shy. Maybe I'll bring you to our home before helping you to go back to your own house," at least she is not a kidnapper, but please, if I am a normal child and my parents are in our home, and I am playing around and got lost, they'll worry. So why do we need to segue?

"Please Merlin, can I talk to normal people?" I grumbled.

"Oh! You can say a few words, what a nice thing!"

I stopped. The way she talks, she's so vulnerable. I heard her voice before. Where? I recognize her tone. Even her face. Her hair, her smile and the way she talks.

"You're so cute, what's your name? Oh! I forgot to ask that first," then she laughed

"Oh here we are," she stopped in front of a two-story house. It is large. And familiar house. A very familiar house.

**Fuck.**

I know why this house is do familiar. Even the structure of the backyard is so familiar. I knew it. And I am not ready for this. The same way I'm not ready for this world.

"**Welcome to Sawada Residence."**

* * *

Reborn and Bianchi are talking. The greatest hit man examining the house.

"We are currently attacked by some famiglia it seems. But our gathered intelligence concludes that it is an inside job."

"So what will you do?" the girl said while looking at Reborn with worry. The woman have been Reborn's partner for over two years. She do not know what to expect or what to not expect when she's with him.

"Lisse and I, we are aware that there are danger. That's why we tried to not involve Minerva with it. We do not want her to be in danger, that's why we've decided to leave her here. I'll be leaving in 5 months. Please take care of her for me," Reborn said and looked down. Being in the Phalanx Famiglia led him to be a great brother to Minerva. He do not want to lose the trust of the child. He is well aware that the child is too sly, she'll know when something is off.

"Okay. I'll take care of her. But you do know that I can hand le her that well do you?" The woman asked.

Reborn only nodded.

* * *

"I forgot Tsuna is playing in the park. Oh, never mind. He's with his father," then her eyes twinkled.

I am in this fucking house for an hour. I'm sure Reborn noticed but he knows that I can take care of myself.

"Umm. Home," I loudly said.

She looked at me and she seemed to have understood what I'm saying.

We then got out of the house, "Where's your home?" she asked.

I told her the name of the street, she guided me through the street that I named. It took less than a minute to find my way home.

"I ca—can do it," I force myself to stutter in front of her. I am well aware that she will not let me go alone. But when I looked at her into the eyes, she then nodded and reluctantly left me there. I plan to wait until she is too far away from me, but halfway through, she looked back at me, smiled, then said, "What is you name then? I'm Sawada Nana."

I smiled at her then said,"Min."

* * *

"Rebooooooorn! Come get me in here! Why did you lock this fudging door?!"

"Tsk. I did not," he shortly said, this damn Reborn. Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, and fuck you.

"REBORN! I NEED TO GO OUT! I'M SO HUNGRY, AND ITS MORNING DON'T TROLL ME!" I screamed, "IF YOU DO NOT OPEN MY DOOR I WILL DESTROY THIS PIECE OF SHIT!"

"Oh?"

"DIE REBORN! DIE NOW! DO ME A FAVOR AND DIE!"

"Oh."

"GO TO HELL! THAT'S WHERE YOU BELONG! YOU PIECE OF SHIT! DAMN IT!"

"I belong in heaven," he plainly said.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT! HELL WILL WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS! THE GATE OF HEAVEN WILL AUTOMATICALLY CLOSE JUST BY YOUR PRESENCE!"

"Oh?"

"FUCK YOU REBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORN!"

"Sorry I do not fuck children."

"JUST GO TO HELL!"

* * *

"I'm so sorry Minerva. I came out because I am looking for someone," she apologized because she opened my door a little too late.

Reborn is relaxing on the sofa when I tried to open my door. Now, he is nowhere to be found. I guess I need to take a tour again.

"Can I go out?" I asked.

"Yes you can. But try not to get lost," she said. I nodded and made my way through the door.

I laze around and got in front of a store. That sells sushi. What do you call this kind of store again? Food store? Sushi store? Never mind. Maybe I'll find some candy store. Not that one who speaks in slang.

"Ow," a boy bumped in to me and fell into the ground.

I looked at him, he has a baseball bat in one hand and a ball in the other. I looked at him carefully and realized that—

"Oh. Sorry. Bumped to you," he said then smiled.

**This is Yamamoto.**

"R-really sorry, not looking," he said then smiled again.

**Definitely Yamamoto.**

"It's okay," I said then smiled too, I looked at his hand and amazed at what I realized. Yamamoto is around my age and _he is carrying a baseball bat. _

He really love baseball I guess.

"I'll be going," I said then left him in there.

Yamamoto is a pro at walking and lifting things in his age. Now I get it why Reborn made him Tsuna's rain guardian. He is strong, like his father. And he really looks like the first rain guardian in the manga. Maybe a reincarnation? That's cool.

I am wondering how Reborn pulled this off. He became a tutor. Found guardians and trained them. Trained them again. And again. Did he lose his abilities in being a hit man during the process? He's not moving anymore, is he?

I continued walking and realized that, dang. I'm lost again.

In the anime and manga, it looks like that Namimori is not big, but now, experiencing to be in this place for the first time, it's awfully large.

I guess I need to ask others to help me, again,

"**Extreme!"**

Perfect timing. I know where to ask.

In a house near me, there is a child some years older than me and a girl as the same age as me.

"I'll care for you, to the extreme!"

"Onii~"

_And nice to see __**Ryohei **__in child form. _And maybe, Kyoko is the toddler.

I approached them and when Ryohei saw me—

"Extreme!" then he looked at me, "Not here are you?"

_And I thought he'll be a gloomy child. _

I smiled then nodded.

Kyoko also smiled at me. Wow. She really is all sparkling. Even if I cannot read the KHR in this rate (because I am in the KHR), I imagine the fucking backgrounds. I believe that her motto in life is "More sparkles, more fun."

He smiled at me, "I'm Ryohei!" then he beamed at me, "And this is Kyoko! She's cute to the extreme!"

I laughed then he stared at me. "Why are you laughing? / Why laugh? " they both skeptically asked.

"Because you're both cool to the extreme," I said.

It seems that Ryohei was raised by good parents. Even if he is so energetic, he's cheerfulness can pulse even from a far. He's optimism is contagious. Now I know why Reborn chose him as the sun guardian. He radiates, like the sun.

"I'll go now Kyoko and Ryohei. By the way, I'm Min," I said then smiled.

"Min," they both repeated.

* * *

"Now, now. If I only know how to get out of this big Namimori Maze," I whispered.

"Ouch! Look where you're going!" the words slipped from my mouth before I know it. Ugh. My cover being an innocent two year old is now blown off.

"_You should look where you're going, herbivore. __**I'll bite you to death**__."_

I stopped in my tracks.

**Why do I get to bump all the guardians?!**

"Sorry," I mumbled.

He looked at me with those creepy eyes. It's creepy, because we're toddlers. Oh I forgot, I'll turn three soon. After 11 months. Ugh.

"Go away," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey. I'm not a dog. You cannot make me go away with your words," I said.

**Hibari Kyoya is a living piece of shit like Reborn.**

"Shut your mouth Herbivore," he hissed.

I rolled my eyes for the second time, "You're an herbivore too. So shut your mouth too."

That's when he start glaring at me, "You're appearance is unusual, that dress is only for formal occasions, leave Namimori."

I gaped at him. SERIOUSLY. Is he a police or what? He's making me leave Namimori for fuck's sake.

"You're kidding me. I'll kick you, you shit."

"Leave Namimori."

"That's bullshit. Well, too bad, I'm lost. I'll leave in Namimori in one condition."

He tilt his head sideways, "What condition?"

I smiled evilly, "Help me go to a certain street and I'll leave."

Line

Well I did not expect Hibari to accept my condition.

I expect he'll let go of as soon as he heard my condition. I did not expect him to be this— dumb.

Well, he is a child after all.

I decided to ask him a few questions while we are searching for my street. Here it goes;

**Conversation Number One**

Me: What is your name? (I asked him even though I know it. It will be weird if I call his name without even asking it.)

Hibari: Hn.

Me: So your name is "Hn"?

Hibari: I'll bite you to death.

Me: …

Hibari: Hibari.

Me: What did you just say?

(Silence)

Hibari: Kyoya Hibari

(Silence)

Me: Well, that was awkward.

**Conversation Number Two**

Hibari: Hn.

Me: So, Hibari. If I have two pineapple and I gave the other one to you, and it started doing some illusions, what will you do?

Hibari: Herbivore.

Me: What?

Hibari: I'll bite you to death.

**Conversation Number Three**

Me: If you saw a baby in the school grounds, and outsiders are strictly prohibited, what will you do?

Hibari: Force him out.

Me: Wrong. You can never force the baby, that baby is an omnivore. You're the one who should get out, you're a toddler. Technically, you're an outsider too, why are you even in a school? You cannot even read.

Hibari: I will really bite you to death.

Halfway through our travel, we started throwing stones to each other. That's because I told him that he, too, is an herbivore.

* * *

We reached the street and I halt into a run.

"Bye Hibari! By the way, I AM MIN~"

He tried to follow me but I'm a runner so not even Hibari could overcome me.

When I entered the house I am reeking in sweat.

"—Reborn. Why can't you tell Minerva that you'll be going back in five months?"

I quickly got out of the house again.

Thank god. If I tried to hide and listen to their conversation, Reborn will probably feel my presence. Reborn is a hit man. And I will not do something that stupid. But I think I have all the information I've got. _Reborn will be going back in Italy in five months._

**I need to formulate a plan.**

* * *

_**After **__**Five **__**Months**_

"Reborn, please tell Minerva that you're leaving. It will break the heart of the child," Bianchi said as she prepares a lunchbox for Reborn.

Reborn is in the living room. He's sitting on the sofa and thinking about his birthday. It's been two months since his birthday.

"Reborn, here's the lunchbox I made. You'll get hungry on the way home," Bianchi said with concern.

The woman is really worrying about the hit man. The hit man care for the child more than his life, and she just understood why when Minerva lived with her in one roof. Minerva is a cheerful child. She's also very intelligent. And she knows whether she's not needed in adult talks. She can always go out and go back. Minerva can make Bianchi laugh. She became the child's sister for five months. It's because his illegitimate brother don't want is far away from her. And it seems her brother don't want her cooking.

"No. I'm sure I will not be hungry in the flight. By the way, where's Minerva?" Reborn asked.

Bianchi smiled as if she remembered something then said, "She's playing outside."

"Again?"

"Again"

Reborn hesitantly sighed. He wants to see the child once again, he wants to see her before leaving.

He then got out of the house.

* * *

Reborn sat comfortably in his seat on the plane. The plane is now ready for takeoff. He examined every passenger when suddenly a hand tried to grab his fedora. He catches the hand before it even touched the hat.

"Hi Bro."

He hastily turned at his back and found Minerva comfortably sitting behind him.

"What are you doing here?" he managed to asked calmly.

"You're not fair. You're going home alone? I want to go home too!"

"How did you even get here?"

"Charm," Minerva coolly answered, "And don't act to angry. I know you know that I will sneak off. You knew it when you entered the airport in Japan. But you did not stop me."

Minerva rolled his eyes and Reborn looked at him sternly.

Then he said, "Dame-Minerva."

* * *

We entered the cab and Reborn paid the driver.

"**They are not answering my call," **Reborn murmured in Italian. I don't understand what he's saying. But I can feel that's something's off.

He wore his usual blank face and answered, "Nothing."

There was a long silence until a phone ring. I looked at Reborn to see if it's his phone, but he is looking at the cab driver and I also followed his gaze. I looked at the driver and saw him talking someone on the other line.

The cab driver turned his phone off and stopped the car.

"**We cannot go into your destination. Some concerned citizen that a mansion near the woods is starting to get burned. My operator told me not to go near it," **the cab driver said in Italian.

Reborn seemed a little pissed off. Maybe something about the cabdriver said. You see, Reborn _is not short tempered._

Reborn looked at the driver with cold eyes and touched Leon his hat. Leon turned into a pistol and Reborn pointed the gun to the cab driver.

"**My gun says go,"** he said.

Well I take my words back, _Reborn is short tempered._

I cannot understand what they're saying but I'm sure that it is bad news. Reborn is sterner and more cold that usual.

I hope nothing worse is going on.

* * *

When we reached the Headquarters I can't see anything other than smoke. The smoke is the one that stops us to see what's going on. I can see the fire burning from afar. The driver left us meters away from the HQ. Maybe he's too afraid to raid a burning house. But how can our mansion- h-how- Shit. I need to keep moving.

"Amelia? AMELIA!" I shouted. But no one answered.

I lost Reborn easily because after I got out of the cab, I quickly ran for the house, as if my life depended on it. My life really depended on it. Before I even reached the backyard, I tripped and fell face first. I curse at the thing that tripped me. When I saw it, I nearly recited all the cuss words I know. It is one of my grandpa's subordinate. **Dead. **_Killed by multiple gun wounds. _I turned to see if the smoke is gone, but it is not, it only decreased, giving me the time to see what happened in HQ.

_It's a massacre._

Bodies lying everywhere. Whoever did this wants to eliminate our famiglia as well as the proofs that this is a massacre.

I entered the mansion, luckily we have sprinklers in some part of the house, but it is not enough. It only slows the fire from spreading. The mansion is a mess. Even in the kitchen, bodies are scattered. Blood is everywhere. I ran into my room, hoping to find Amelia in there. But my room burnt.

I ran into mom's room only to find stacks of paper everywhere. The furniture is not organize and my mom and grandpa lying in the middle of the room. Knife sticking out of grandpa's chest.

I feel like the whole world is on my shoulders. This is KHR, it's supposed to be fictional, but why do it felt so real? The fire is so hot.

_And scenery in front of me. Pool of blood. _

I am hoping that I already endured enough by staying in here. I concluded that death is so much easier to handle in here because this is not my world. But it's not. **I am lying to myself. **_Death is death. It so much deeper than it looks._

I went beside them and touched my mom's shoulder. I tried to wake her up.

"Lisse? Lisse! Wake up! Why are you sleeping in there?" my tears are blurring my vision. I tried to wipe my flowing tears, but it seems that it won't stop flowing.

Lisse is the coolest mom I've ever seen. She lets me curse, she never pressures me and she _loved. _She was alive.

I broke into a sob, "M-MOM! Don't sleep on there. G-grandpa is imitating y-you! Mom!"

_I can't believe it. I can't believe it. __I almost want to believe it__. I can't believe it. __They're dead. __They are alive. I can't believe it. I can't believe it. I can't believe it. I can't believe it. __Dead. __I can't believe it. I can't believe it. __Pool of blood.__ I can't believe it. __Grandpa.__ I can't believe it. __Grandpa.__ Alive. I can't believe it._

**I also want to die. Let me die.**

_**Anyone. Kill me. **_

_**I'm begging you.**_

* * *

**That was... **_**Intense. **_

**Leave Reviews :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Iemetsu. I have my own line of duty. As the _Sun Arcobaleno_, I do not need to these kind of things."

"Do not worry, just need to do this for Vongola's sake."

* * *

"Minerva!" Reborn called out.

He gazed at the dead bodies in front. The young man do not feel distressed, but he surely feels amaze by the horror ahead of him. He mostly recognize the lifeless bodies by the face, he saw them in some occasions. But he do not bother to have an interaction with them. He was expecting tragedies like this to happen. 'Emotional contact can only destroy things,' he thought. He encountered near death experiences before. He killed many people. He began to think, 'This is the mafia, _using death as a __**master piece, **__using life as__** art.'**_

The fire started to consume the whole mansion. Its light even astounds the moon, it shockingly beats the shine the sun. Even if it's night time, Reborn can surprisingly see the dead bodies. The young man turned to survey to look at his surroundings when something flickered in his peripheral vision. The fire that's burning the unmoving body of a man suddenly disappeared. He then looked. He merely looked at it and continued searching for the child.

When he was sure that the child is not in the yard, he finally decided to enter the burning mansion. The scorching pieces of wood and slabs of stones keeps falling, making it harder for the young man to examine the whole floor. His gut tells him to go to a certain to room to find what he is searching for. As for the Mafia's boss, there is a protocol that says to save their leaders before their own life. But he is not sure if Minerva's mother and grandfather is truly safe.

As he entered a room, he can't even recognize it just by looking at the place. But he remembered the place really well. This is where he spend his time when he was a child. When he was bored and out of his mind. This is the place when he decided to be a part of the Phalanx Famiglia.

_This is Lisse's Room_

He started to move forward even if he feels uneasy. He feels that there is something wrong. He cannot see beyond the room's door. The smoke is thick, but he can feel someone's presence approaching. Suddenly, he felt as if a big burden is placed on his shoulders.

"Too late, too late," a silhouette appeared in the sea of smoke.

"**Too late, too late."**

* * *

A child kneeling on the floor in front of the unmoving bodies muttered a word.

"_Dead_," she said.

She impulsively collapse beside the bodies as her gaze remained on the ceiling. The girl hugged her knees, she felt nonexistent. She feels nothing.

A man appeared from the sea of fire.

"Of course they are dead. Will anyone be if I killed them?" the man asked.

"**I-Iemetsu?!"**

* * *

I unbelievably looked at the man opposite of me.

"How did you know who am I, little girl?" he asked as his lips formed into a cruel smile.

_How?_

Maybe he has a grudge against our family? Maybe he wants to have fun?

_But why?_

Maybe he randomly chose our family? But Iemetsu cannot kill. _He do not even dare to kill us._ We have a very good connection with the Vongola. **We are acquaintances**. Iemetsu would _not even dare_ to break that connection. It took years to form that bond!

_**And it just took hours for our family to be annihilated.**_

I'm not even sure if this shitty massacre took hours! Maybe it just took moments!

_Can Iemetsu do that?_

**No.**

He can't.

Maybe—Maybe he is not Iemetsu, or maybe he have an ally somewhere.

_**Or may be both.**_

Is there man in the canon who massacred a _whole _family?

There are two.

_Byakuran and Daemon Spade._

**Byakuran **_did _massacre the Vongola. But in this time, he is too young to even kill a dog.

_And fucking__** Daemon Spade. **__That fucker. That creeper._

_**Even using**_** Iemetsu.**

* * *

"Achooooooooooo!"

A guy sitting in a swivel chair suddenly sneezed as encoding something in his computer. He is place centered in the whole plain white room. The glass windows shied brightly as the sunlight touches them.

"Something happened Iemetsu? I told you not to drink too much alcohol, you'll get sick," a young woman wearing a standard brown instructor uniform with COMSUBIN written on it.

"I don't drink too much Lal, wish I could be with Nana right now," the man's eyes then sparkled while looking on the ceiling.

* * *

"No you're not! No! Don't throw my teddy! You fuckin' bitch—No~~~~~! Please no!" a young boy said then hiccupped, "Promise I will not call you a bitch anymore," he said with a sudden change of atmosphere. The young boy at the age of seven wearing a decorative half mask wailed as he place his mobile phone near his mouth. Tears coming out of his eyes with his lips quivering.

The cold air swept through his frail body as he cursed multiple times. He tried to beg to the person on the other line of his phone, "Cut me some slack, I _did_ do it. But Hael just kept on blabbering, so I returned the money on his vault. Then I thought, his dead, where will the money go? Then Hael answered it. YOU KNOW WHAT HE SAID, 'In the toilet,'" the boy said as he changed his tone to a lower one, "_So please, free teddy from your filthy hands."_

"_Oh, is that so? Then I will free teddy from my filthy hands," _the girl on the other side of the line said sarcastically, _"Just tell him to say hello to the fucking garbage chute that will drop the trash to the fucking incinerator," _said the deadly voice on the phone.

"The fuck—"

The line was ended with a beeping sound.

"Damn bitch. Blackmailing me and placing teddy into danger," the boy murmured as the half mask on his was felt cold, "Damn, I really to get outta here, where the hell is Hael?!"

A figure behind of him started to emerge. A boy wearing a camouflage scarf dropped himself from hanging from a vine, he slide on the dirt since they are on the other side of the mountain, "Hey. I killed the politician," he reported, "Why are we meeting here anyway?"

The boy wearing a half mask replied, "You know why? Because the bitch Eris said so, and she said this is the most unknown part of the mountain so they will get us in here."

The boy in the scarf smirked, "You had a fight with her didn't you?"

"Who?! Me?! OFCOURSE YES. This place is so cold! I know she is trying to piss me off! Because she knows that I can get a cold easily! This place is—Oh wait, it's getting warm," he muttered.

"You're right, "the boy in the scarf said slowly. He slowly climbed the nearest tree ad stood on the highest branch. He squinted as he saw a large light from afar, "Hey, something is burning!"

"Who cares about that thing burning? It feels warm," he murmured.

The boy in the scarf pounced on him that made him lying on the dirt, "You're so stupid aren't you? Let's check what's burning."

He pulled the boy on the collar while the boy still muttering things about himself, the burning fire and the cold.

* * *

Bianchi steered from her seat.

"I have a feeling something is happening_, is this the intuition of Love?_" she said happily,

She stood up from where she is seated she turned and looked at the framed photo in front of her.

"Gokudera is two right now isn't he?" she asked herself, "I think I should visit him. He must be learning piano right now. Oh well, maybe I should cook for little Gokudera."

* * *

Reborn gaped at the scene before him.

"_Well, well, well,"_ a blank voice echoed in the burning room. For a moment the smoke prevents the hitman to see the inside of the room, until he notice a little figure emerge from the burning fire.

An infant suit himself in sitting in front of the hitman. The infant neither frown or smiles he just stared at the young man before him, "Are you, are you, are you a hitman?"

Reborn didn't dare to answer the infant's question.

"Oho. A hitman, hitman, hitman indeed. So let's get this started," the infant slowly stood up and produce a pistol. He aimed at Reborn's head.

Reborn successfully dodged the attack. Leon instantly change into a gun. He then aimed at the infants head, but unsuccessfully hit the pacifier hanging on the neck of the hitman instead. The infant produced a gurgled noise of disappointment, then he smiled, "Amazing, amazing, amazing," the baby chant.

"Who are you," Reborn nonchalantly asked.

The infant eyed him with amazement. It is his first time encountering a calm and composed hitman while seeing an infant in front of him with a gun. The infant started to smirk and let a small laugh escaped his little mouth, slowly his laugh became an insane laughter that echoed through the almost empty burning mansion. Reborn looked at him with pitying eyes and the young man ensure to research a certain mental illness after he got out of the mess.

"_**I am the sun arcobaleno."**_

The infant slowly said as he smirked.

Being an Arcobaleno means to be the strongest of all. What bothers the infant is to what will happen to them if the time comes that they are not the only strongest. The Arcobaleno is a group made up of World's Strongest "I Prescelti Sette" of an era, which translates to the "Selective Seven", who each possess a pacifier that represent the different colors of the rainbow, with each color corresponding with their respective Dying Will.

Reborn felt curious as to why the whole building is burning with flickering flames, "What did you do," he coolly asked.

The young man try to look beyond the smoke but failed. The silhouettes are now gone. But he can get answers from the infant before him. What troubles him is he do not know what Sun Arcobaleno's are. He do not have time to gossip in his younger years.

The infant thought of not answering the young man before him but decided against it, "I did someone a favor," he answered.

As he answered the young man's question, he proceeded on gunning down Reborn.

Reborn jumped on his right side to dodge it. He in return fired his gun which was seconds ago, under the infant's clothes. "He is fast," he thought.

"You are fast, fast, fast," the infant told Reborn aloud, _"You can now go, I don't have business with you anymore, it seems my acquaintance is now don with what he is doing."_

Reborn eyed the infant in return. "You don't have to tell me," he said blankly.

Reborn the stood up from where he jumped minutes ago and turned his back from the infant. The infant then slyly smile as he pointed his pistol at the back of the young man in front of him.

_Bang!_

The sound of the gun firing boomed in to the infant's ear.

"**You're too good,"** the _infant_ murmured as he fell on the hole behind him.

Leon turned back into his chameleon form. Reborn removed his "Leon the gun" that is resting on his shoulders. He shot the baby while he turns his back on the infant. He then looked at the abyss that the infant fell into. A light appeared in it but he do not try to mind the glowing dot.

"Minerva," he called through the room.

"He tried to call the girl's name again but it seems his voice will not come out. What he saw in front of him are two lifeless bodies. Parts of them are burnt with flames that continued flickering. The young felt the heaven and earth was placed in his shoulders. He can't lift eve a single finger.

He tried to speak but all his mouth produced was indistinguishable sounds.

His eyes refused to look at other things. It seems that the tragedy before him is the only thing he can looked at, at the moment.

He kneeled before the bodies and felt cold tears flow from his face.

"_I can see someone crying,"_ a cheery voice came from the shadow. Steps started to be heard from his right side. He did not dare to look at the source of the mocking sound.

Finally, when he realized that the source of the voice will not leave until he is not minding the mocking voice.

He raised his head only to see a **man**.

His hands are raised to for the sole purpose of strangling a child's neck.

In his hands are the neck of a familiar face.

"_**Minerva,"**_ he whispered.


End file.
